Iain & Natalie- I Won't Give Up
by Jabi07
Summary: It's been over a week since Natalie started working at Holby but her and Iain are starting to feel a connection with each will it lead to happiness or total destruction?
1. Chapter 1

Iain &amp; Natalie- I Won't Give Up

Part One- Satisfaction

Natalie had been working on the department for over a week now as she and Honey were quiet on this Thursday afternoon she decided to go see Iain,

"Good luck babes!"

"See you later Hons!" Natalie put her coat on and made her way outside spotting Dixie and Iain sat at the back of the ambulance,

"Oh hey Iain I was just heading over to the station to see you!"

"Oh yeah! Well saves you a journey! Uh what's up?"

"Nothing. Just quiet in the shop so thought maybe you'd entertain me!" Iain smiles over at her making Dixie step in,

"Hey kiddo why don't you come with us we were just going to head back now?"

"Oh I don't know..."

"Yeah come on rebel girl!" Natalie smirks over at Iain before getting inside the ambulance,

"First time in an ambulance would you believe?"

"Really? Impressed?"

"Yeah it's awesome! So we going to talk about the other night?"

"I thought that you'd be too embarrassed?"

"I am I'm mortified but even thought I feel what I feel I don't want to ruin our friendship"

"Hey we are fine promise!" Iain say clutching her hand as they stare intensely into each other's eyes as she quickly pulls her hand away as desire pulsed through her body unknowing to her that Iain was feeling the same,

"Here we are lovlies!" Dixie calls out pulling into the station and getting out the ambulance,

"Iain?"

"Yeah?" Natalie pushes her lips onto him as he reacts to the kiss a unknown passion taking over their bodies! Once they were dressed both out of breath headed out the ambulance,

"Iain I think we shouldn't tell anyone bout this...us until we you know figure this out!" Iain understood as after all he had only known her a week and besides he didn't fancy getting into anything heavy!

"Yeah I agree we see how things go!" Natalie smiles before looking serious,

"You know I don't usually do this. You make me feel things I'd never thought I'd feel for anyone"

"You can trust me Nat's"

"I know I can anyway I better get back to the shop! I will see you later yeah?"

"Yeah see you later!" Natalie awkwardly hugs him before heading out the station,

"Dangerous game to play mate!" Dixie says behind him making him turn frowning,

"What you on about Dix?"

"Friends with benefits never works out well. Besides she won't handle it well!"

"How do you know?! Besides it was her idea!"

"For one she's too sensitive and the other she looks at you and it's clear to see that she falling for you mate!"

"Look we are both into each other but want to take things slowly is that such a problem!"

"I am only saying love be careful with that girls heart!"

It was an end to a long shift as honey and Natalie enter the pub arm in arm walking towards the bar,

"Hey Iain fancy seeing you here?" Natalie jokes making Iain smile lightly,

"What you having ladies?"

"Aw two glasses of white wine please?"

"I'll be right back I just will be sitting with Noel" honey says leaving them alone,

"So?"

"So Uh listen Nat if you are really sure bout this then that's cool.."

"Iain what is all this about?"

"Dix overheard our conversation earlier it got me thinking..."

"Why? What she say? Know what never mind what she said because it's not her business but ours so do you want to do this or not?"

"Well yes but..."

"Then meet me outside in five!" Natalie chugged her wine down and headed over to honey Iain watching her smiling,

"I got to go Hons Uh family stuff to deal I'll see you later yeah?"

"Actually I'm up Noel's tonight but hope everything's ok?"

"Oh it's good. " Natalie headed out the pub leaning against the wall waiting for Iain her heart pumping with adrenaline as she felt excitement that she never felt before! Iain heads over to her both smiling as they pull each other closer as their lips lock in passion,

"Mine or yours?"

"Yours honey might come home at any time!" They hurry over to a taxi hand in hand as they both feel their pulse racing wildly.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two- Superstition

The next morning both running late hurried out his flat both laughing as even though they were in trouble they were way to happy to care! Natalie made her way over to Honey,

"Hey so sorry I'm late did you cover for me?"

"I did mate you owe me big time! So where was you?"

"Oh uh I overslept rough night you know!"

"You hooked up!"

"What?! No course not!"

"Omg! You did! Was he fit?!"

"Honey just drop it please!" Natalie began to fill the shelves whilst Honey watches her trying to work out why she was being shifty. Natalie was heading to the staff room when she sees Iain speaking to Noel at the front desk,

"Uh Iain you mind if I have a word?" Iain smiles warmly her,

"Uh yeah course!" They head into the staff room Natalie shutting the door,

"Honey knows I'm with someone!"

"And?"

"And she finds out its you then we are gossiped about and then there's pressure on us then we..." Iain kisses her making her weaken,

"You worry to much! Honey won't find out its me ok besides even if she did your her best mate I'm sure she wouldn't blab!" Natalie sighs wrapping her arms around his neck,

"Your right. So what time you finish?"

"Five. How bout you?"

"Three. Maybe I could meet you later and we could continue the fun from last night?"

"Oh now we're talking!" Iain says kissing her again before pulling out his house keys,

"Here wait for me at mine!" Natalie takes the keys both beaming at each other,

"I'll see you later then!" Natalie kisses his cheek before leaving the staff room. She had finished her shift making her way over to Iain's,

"Nat wait up!" She turns on her heels smiling at Iain,

"I thought you were working!"

"Dix was feeling generous have to cover her shift tomorrow so where were we!" Iain presses his lips onto hers making her deepen the kiss,

"Let's go babe!"

"Babe? Never heard you say that before?!"

"I know I've never actually called anyone that before! Why was it not cool?"

"Nah I like it!" Iain grins before kissing her again. They both lay together in his bed Natalie stroking his chest,

"You alright Nat?"

"Yeah. Sorry for being crazy today just this whatever this is between us...well you are a mate and a really good one and I don't want to lose that!" Iain kisses her gently,

"I will never let that happen I promise now I think it's time for round two!" Iain says beginning to kiss her neck making her close her eyes in passion. Iain watches her as she sleeps smiling to himself when he hears a knock at his door,

"Hey Iain"

"Dix what's up?"

"Is she here love?"

"I'm guessing you mean Nat"

"Look at this it's been placed all over the hospital!" Iain takes the poster from her and frowns at it,

"Where you find this?"

"In the department. Honey and Noel are taking them down as we speak"

"Iain?" Natalie blushes slightly as she notices Dixie,

"Oh uh hey dix! What?" She says sensing discomfort as she takes the poster off Iain her breathing becoming heavy making Iain touch her arm lightly,

"Nat?" Natalie drops the poster looking close to tears as her hands trembled,

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it love" she looked to the floor as if she was ashamed making Iain wrap an arm around her,

"Nat? Talk to me!"

"Everyone will know...they will look at me differently!"

"Course not Nat! We are all a team now come on sit yourself down with dix while I get you some water" Dixie led a traumatised Natalie into the sitting room while Iain quickly got her some water his heart tugging slightly as why would anyone want to humiliate someone like that?! He never knew but he knew that he was going to support her through this! She was not alone!


	3. Chapter 3

Part three - holy grail

Natalie and iain stayed up all night talking as they both walked arm in arm into work iain giving Natalie the strength to face everyone,

"Iain thank you...you promise that we are alright?"

"Of course nothing has changed Nat, besides I understand everything now I'll see you later!" Iain winks reassuringly as he heads over to the station. Dixie as soon as she saw Iain smiles friendly over at him,

"How's things with Nat love?"

"Not to good dix she was petrified to face work this morning but I managed to make her see that we were here for her"

"Bless her! Must be tough trying to move on when this happens!"

"Yeah. Dix I feel like I should of listened to you"

"Love don't be silly she really lights up when she's with you mate and from last night I see that you really care about her!"

"I do. Listen I am meeting her at lunch time might be long one!"

Iain went to check on Natalie after a call out and smiles to himself as he sees her working away whilst talking to honey,

"Hey rebel girl!"

"Oh hey hero! Been busy?"

"Yep I can see you have been aswell!"

"Yeah. Uh Iain thanks for encouraging me to come in today! Your right"

"Ain't I always" Iain smirks making her playfully nudge him his heart pounding in joy at seeing her happy. Dixie came over and joined them,

"Alright my love is he bugging you love?"

"No more than usual!" She jokes,

"So come on mate back to work we go!"

"Right. See you lunch time then rebel girl!"

"Yeah lunch time hero!"

It was now lunchtime and Natalie sat out on the bench waiting for Iain when Charlie came over to her,

"Hey Natalie may I sit down?"

"Uh yeah sure. Is everything ok?"

"About to ask you the same thing. Listen those posters must have knocked you for six but if ever you need to talk you know there is people you can go to" Natalie nods her head awkwardly her body shivering with dread,

"Look I appreciate the gesture but I'm fine really!" Charlie not unnerved or put off by her firmness gently continues,

"You know it's a long process. Recovery"

"Charlie please..."

"I know it's scary but I feel that..."

"Charlie just drop it!" Natalie snaps her eyes watering and her hands trembling making Iain rush over and wrap an arm around her,

"Charlie I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to shout please forgive me!"

"No worries I understand!" Charlie heads back inside the department,

"What was that all about?!"

"Charlie suggested counselling to me...he just didn't take no for an answer making me snap!"

"Your shaking Nat! What's going on?" Natalie exhales slowly,

"The last councillor I had...he got to attached to me"

"What you mean attached?!"

"He was obsess with me...he was stalking me and I can't have that happen again...I just can't Iain I was so scared!" Iain pulls her into him and holds her gritting his teeth in how someone could take advantage of something so vulnerable.


	4. Chapter 4

Part four - wide awake

They head back inside the department after they had managed to talk things through,

"Hey there you are it's been dead busy!" Honey says looking slightly frazzled,

"Sorry I got talking to iain...how about you take your well earned break now?" Honey rubs Natalie's arm as she goes on her break as Natalie began to serve customers,

"Hey iain is Nat alright?" Rita asks concerned,

"Why don't you ask her yourself!" Iain snaps annoyed how people are reacting as he headed back to the ambulance ready for the next call out,

"Was there need to snap at Rita like that mate?"

"Dix just don't for now please!"

"Something else happen?" Dixie frowns making Iain sigh,

"Just into deep ain't i!"

"Ah and you wanted uncomplicated"

"Yes. Just no hassles you know"

"I see. Kiddo there's no such thing as a easy relationship mate...especially when sex is involved. Do you like Natalie?"

"Yes course I do! She's funny and sweet the most easy person to be around but I'm not sure if I you know love her?"

"Ah the dreaded L word! Listen Iain I saw some sort of connection the other night so whatever your feeling just follow it and be honest with her and yourself mate!" Iain nods his head slowly knowing that Dixie once again was right!

It was the end of their shift and they both walked arm in arm over to his flat,

"You alright Iain? Been quiet!"

"Yeah fine. Just been a really long shift!"

"Tell me about it could murder a huge glass of wine!"

"You sure you can drink?"

"Yes why you ask me that?"

"Just checking Nat don't get all annoyed!"

"Oh my god! This is exactly what I was afraid of!"

"What me caring?"

"No you treating me differently like I'm...fragile! I don't want that me and you...I'm still the same Natalie!" Iain takes her hand,

"I know you are. And I really didn't mean to make out that you were fragile I just was looking out for you that's all!" Natalie softens slightly,

"So you still want to do the benefits thing then?!" Iain kisses her making her deepen the kiss. They enter his flat both kissing passionately as they make their way into the bedroom, as they lie onto the bed Iain lightly kisses her neck making Natalie close her eyes and biting her lip,

"I really am sorry for today Nats!"

"Shh just shut up and kiss me you!" Iain smirks as they kiss again both breathing heavily as they fumble getting clothes off of each other!

They lay out of breath both smiling happily to themselves,

"I think we get better each time!"

"Definitely. Nat about earlier with the whole counselling buisness..."

"Don't say maybe you should go?"

"I'm not. I was just going to say that don't need one cause I'm here for you!" Natalie smiles kissing Iain before resting her head onto his chest as Iain strokes her hair,

"You know Iain I'm so lucky to have met you!"

"Just realising it now!" He jokes making Natalie playfully hit his arm,

"Here I was being nice Iain and you can't return the favour!" Iain begins to kiss her neck again making her smile,

"What you doing?"

"Being nice!" Natalie smirks before lightly closing her eyes lost in the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five- Last Friday Night

The next morning Iain watches Natalie sleeping beside him as he lightly strokes her hair smiling to himself feeling his heart race,

"Stop watching me sleep!"

"How do you know I'm watching you"

"I can tell and it's off putting. I feel self conscious"

"Believe me Nat you have no reason to be!" Iain says lightly kissing her neck putting a smile onto her face as she kisses him fully onto the lips heat rising in both of them.

They both walked casually through the park around mid morning both enjoying the calmness,

"It's peaceful here"

"Yeah I come here when I need to think"

"And you brought me here?"

"Nat I just want you to have somewhere special where you can clear your head" Natalie places her hand into his feeling touched,

"Iain?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it was him putting up those posters?"

"Who? That so called councillor?"

"Yes. I mean what if he found me...what if he stalks me again...I can't go through all that again!" Iain places both hands onto her face,

"Now since when have I let you down?! Now aslong as I'm breathing that scumbag won't come anywhere near you I promise!" Before pulling her into him as he holds her as she sobs his heart breaking at seeing her so frightened and his anger growing on who someone could put another human through this!

They entered Iain's flat and both feeling drained out lay in each other's arms on the sofa both enjoying just holding each other,

"Nat what you thinking?"

"I'm just thinking how much of a idiot I am sorry I had no controll over my emotions earlier. Did it scare you?"

"Course not will take more than that to scare me Nat!"

"Glad to hear that! How about you? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking how since meeting you I've felt things I'd never thought I'd feel!"

"Oh and what's that then?!"

"Natalie I don't want to freak you out but I am falling for you" Natalie sat herself up looking stunned her face looking unsure what to say or do,

"Nat it's ok you don't have to feel the same I was just being honest with you that's all darling" Natalie gently moves his hand off hers tears falling down her cheeks,

"Oh god...it's not ok Iain...I can't ever be in a relationship you do realise that?"

"Why not?"

"Can you really not see why?! Look at me Iain I'm a mess and I mess things up...I ruin people's lives...I shouldn't have got you involved with me...crap I've ruined it!" Iain takes hold of her firmly,

"Natalie Thomas you are the most beautiful, kind hearted girl I know and yet you can't see it can you! And because you don't see it you think that everyone else can't either. Well I do Nat and I'm not giving up on you on us cause we are great together and you know that and that is what frightens you!" Natalie kisses him passionately making Iain lift her into his arms as he carries her into the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Part six- wannabe

The next morning they woke up smiling as they felt giddy with happiness as iain made them breakfast,

"I thought you were just hot in the bedroom!" Iain smirks to himself,

"Well that's loads you don't know about me babe"

"Yeah we'll all that's going to change! I want to know you better"

"Don't say that I didn't warn you" iain says leaning in and presses his lips against hers. They both walked leisurely arm in arm into work both chatting away both intrigued to know more about one another,

Natalie was busy with honey as the shop was full of customers when out the corner of her eye she spotted him her heart racing inside her chest and her throat dry as she tried to focus on work,

"Nat?" Honey lightly touches her arm making Natalie jump out her thoughts,

"Oh sorry honey!"

"You don't look to good babes you want a break?" Natalie looks gratefully at honey,

"I won't be to long I promise you!" Natalie headed outside taking gulps of air trying to compose herself,

"Natalie? Everything alright love?" Charlie asks looking concerned making Natalie force a smile and nod her head unable to speak,

"You sure now because you look uneasy?" Natalie not handling anymore composure walks hurriedly past Charlie and away from the hospital,

"NATALIE! LOOK OUT!" All she heard was screeching of car breaks then darkness surrounded her.

Iain just finished with taking a patient to the hospital when honey hurries over to him looking upset,

"Iain its Natalie!" Iain heart raced as he knew that whatever has happened wasn't good!

"What about her?!"

"She's been knocked down! She got rushed to theatre!" Iain bolted towards the lift his heart in his mouth as he made a promise to always be there for her and he wasn't there when she truly needed him! He managed to find which ward she was in as they had him wait in the relatives room his thoughts and guilt knotting his stomach. Eventually they let him into see her Natalie's face lighting up as soon as she sees him as iain takes hold of her hand and lightly places a kiss onto her forehead,

"Nat I'm sorry I wasn't there when it happened..."

"Shh iain you weren't to know...this is my own fault...I wasn't paying attention!"

"What was you doing out of work?"

"I was freaked out..."

"Freaked out? By what Nat?" Natalie bursts into tears making iain stroke her hair,

"Iain...I saw him...he was in the department...it was definitely him!" From her fear he knew who she meant as he gritted his teeth in anger,

"Listen to me Natalie I'm going to deal with this now you have nothing to worry about! I promise you that if he comes anywhere near this ward I will kill him!" Natalie clings onto his hand looking alarmed,

"What you going to do?!"

"Speak to security and the police ok?" Natalie nods feeling slight relief as she closes her eyes her hand still in Iain's as he watches protectively over her.


	7. Chapter 7

Part seven- Don't speak

The next morning Natalie woke up to find Iain fast asleep by her bed making her lightly nudge him,

"Nat? How along was I out for?" Natalie shrugs taking his hand in hers,

"I have only woken up myself. Have you been here all night?"

"Yeah I didn't want to leave you besides I wanted to make sure that your safe!" Natalie feels touched by This as she squeezes his hand,

"Iain I love how you look out for me but the last thing I want is you wearing yourself out because of me!" Iain strokes her hair,

"I'm fine Nat's I promise you. Look never mind me how you feeling today?"

"Honestly bit sore. But it's okay" Iain kisses her forehead knowing that she hated to make a fuss,

"Listen I am just going to the bathroom won't be long!"

"Iain go home and get some rest!" Natalie ordered making Iain smirk amused as he leaves the room to speak to her doctor.

Iain was in his flat quickly changing his clothes before heading back to the hospital when there was a knock on the door,

"Hey" Iain was frozen in shock as standing infront of him was Sam,

"Oh Uh hey sam what you..."

"You going to let me in as its a long story!" Iain knew sam and knew when she was troubled by something which he really wasn't prepared for,

"Make it quick I need to get to the hospital"

"Oh you working?"

"No. My girlfriend is in the hospital" Sam looked surprised as she made herself comfy on the sofa,

"Girlfriend huh? So how long has that been going on then?"

"Does it matter? So why you here?"

"Well I needed to get away for abit..."

"Oh Sam don't tell me that you and Tom are splitting up!"

"No! Just that I've been feeling bit smothered lately..."

"Smothered?"

"Yeah being a full time mum is way to overwhelming..."

"Mum? Well you kept that quiet! Look I really need to be off Nat needs me!"

"But Iain.." Iain heads out the flat unable to take much more as he heads over to the station needing to see Dixie who always gave good advice,

"Oh hey kiddo! How's Nat?"

"She is alright but Uh I'm not dix"

"Spill all kiddo!" Iain explains all about Sam turning up making Dixie angry not at Iain but towards Sam,

"Iain darling I know you had a deep connection with Sam but she is married and you have a girl who adores the bones off of you and believe me that is hard to find!" Iain exhales slowly nodding his head taking dixies hand,

"Thank you I think I know what I have to do!"

"Always here mate you know that!" Iain heads back to the hospital to find Natalie fast asleep,

"Oh Iain how Is she?" Honey asks looking upset as Ethan awkwardly wraps an arm around her,

"Oh she is fine was in some pain this morning but apart from that she's fine...listen honey thanks for letting me know yesterday!" Honey nods her head as she looks over at her friend,

"You know that she is my best mate and that she tells me stuff Iain..."

"Yeah?"

"Well what I'm getting at is ever since she met you she talks about you non stop...she lights up when she's around you!" Iain felt choked up as he enters the room and lightly presses his lips against her forehead before sitting down beside her.


	8. Chapter 8

Part eight- Miss Murder

Later on that evening feeling completely worn out Iain entered his flat to find Sam sat waiting patiently for him,

"Does Tom know your here?" Sam rolls her eyes making it clear that the answer was no making Iain grit his teeth in annoyance,

"Sam why do you always runaway?! Don't you see how wrong it is?!" Sam sighs looking sadly at him,

"Honestly I don't know. I love my child more than anything but...I started feeling trapped!" Iain shakes his head suddenly feeling pent up anger,

"Trapped! You for real Sam! You have a family that loves you more than anything, a great job what's to feel trapped about?!" Sam looks both hurt and taken aback by his anger,

"Sorry I clearly shouldn't have come here!" Sam stands trying but fails to fight back tears.

Natalie lay fast asleep when she heard his familiar voice placing a smile onto her face,

"What you can't keep away from this place?" Natalie asks smirking over at Iain as he leans over and lightly brushes his lips against her forehead,

"It felt empty without you at mine" Natalie takes hold of his hand watching him with concern,

"Iain? Has something happened?" Iain sighs as he strokes her hand that is placed in his,

"I had a shock when I got back to mine earlier...sam she is back" Natalie felt a tight knot in her stomach on the mention of his ex she felt like she was being kicked in the guts,

"Hey darling what you thinking?" Natalie sighs shaking her head,

"How can I compete against her! She is beautiful! Smart and have history with you!" Iain burst out laughing making Natalie frown,

"Baby that is what worries you?! There really is no need as I've never felt the way I feel about you with anyone before Nat's not even sam" Natalie felt touched as she smiles contently over at him as he leans closer and kisses her lightly,

"What isit?" Natalie asks as Iain pulls away slightly looking deep in thought,

"I love you Natalie and I almost lost you! When you get out of here I want you to come home with me!"

"Okay..."

"Nat move in with me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Part nine- you get what you give

Natalie was frozen in shock making Iain take her hand and squeeze lightly,

"Hey I know it's a big leap for us but I really honestly believe that this will work for us!"

"So you want to be with me like for real iain?"

"Yes love for real!" Natalie pulls him closer as she kisses him before leaning away smiling,

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yes. Iain I Uh secretly been in love with you since we first met cheesy as it sounds!" Iain kisses her again feeling happier than he has ever felt before.

Iain made his way over to the ambulance station a huge grin on his face as Dixie watches him confused,

"May I ask why you are smiling like a Cheshire Cat?!"

"Because dix I am in love. Real actual love and it feels amazing!" Dixie beams feeling some pride as she taps his arm gently,

"Good for you mate. Natalie is certainly a keeper love!" Iain agrees before they set off on their first call which when they arrive they see Sam giving CPR to a young woman blood dripping down her forehead,

"Sam? Let's examine you!" Iain says pulling her to one side leaving Dixie treat the woman,

"Iain! I'm fine! Why do you care suddenly?!"

"I always care bout you sam that's the problem cause your always getting yourself into trouble!" Sam rolls her eyes sighing,

"You sound like Dylan"

"Another man you messed around!"

"That's not fair Iain. How's your friend?"

"Girlfriend actually and she's getting better thanks. She is moving in with me" Sam stood in shock as in all the time that she knew Iain he had never done commitment!

"Wow she must be special" Sam says feeling an odd sense of jealousy take over her,

"She is even though she doesn't see it!" Iain helped Dixie with the patient as they got into the ambulance on their way to the hospital.

Honey on her lunch break went to visit Natalie who looked happy making honey feel pleased,

"So you and Iain huh?"

"Yeah. I think he really does love me honey...you sure your not mad in me moving out?"

"Hey course not girlie! Besides I have been thinking of asking Ethan if he wanted to you know move in...do you think he would get freaked out?"

"Only one way to find out honey. I see the way he looks at you hon he loves you!" Honey squeezes her hand as they both feel loved up and happy.


End file.
